Presos nos Pesadelos
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Terminada! Um grande mistério está rondando a Terra e o Digimundo: todos os digimons desapareceram. Muita ação, luta, aventura e romance te aguardam.
1. Onde Estão os Nossos Digimons

__

Capítulo 1: Onde estão nossos digimons?

Três anos depois da derrota de Malomyotismon, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer e entre elas todos os digimons começaram a desaparecer. Vamos começar a contar tudo desde o começo:

2005 Odaiba – Japão 8:00 25 de Agosto Quinta-feira

Davis: "Bom dia Chibimon! Vou me arrumar para ir à escola, Chibimon... Chibimon?"

Davis grita o seu nome novamente e o procura, mas não o acha. Achando que é uma brincadeira, Davis o deixa em casa (pensando que ele está em casa) e vai para a escola. Lá ele vê que ninguém está com o seu digimon e ao entrar em sua sala repara:

Davis: "Olá Kari! Aonde está Tailmon?"

Kari: "Eu que pergunto. Cadê o Chibimon?"

Davis responde não com a cabeça e diz:

Davis: "Parece que ninguém está com o seu digimon."

TK: "Oi pessoal! Eu escutei a conversa e é isso mesmo. Todos os digimons estão desaparecendo. Eu me certifiquei, todos estão sem seus digimons."

Desesperadamente TK volta a falar. 

TK: "Eu não quero perder Patamon novamente! Não quero!"

Kari: "Calma TK, todos nós estamos tristes agora."

2005 São Paulo – Brasil 9:15 25 de Agosto Quinta-feira

Nara: "Que mar é este? O quê?! Pinkmon, você está aqui?! Por que este olhar maldoso?"

"Pinkmon digivolve para: Ossarusmon! Raio das trevas!"

Nara: "Por que trevas Ossarusmon? Você desaparece e volta nessa forma sombria, digivolveu para uma estranha fase, feia, você me feriu com este ataque e..."

Nara acorda já era de manhã. Ela lembra do sonho, e lembrou quando Pinkmon desapareceu na sua frente na tarde do dia anterior. (No Japão de madrugada é claro!)

2005 Odaiba – Japão 21:15 25 de Agosto Quinta-feira

Mãe do Ken (MK): "Filho, você não vai querer comer nada?"

Ken: "Não quero mãe." 

MK: "Filhinho, você não come nada desde o desaparecimento de Wormmon..."

Ken: "Some daqui com esta comida mãe!"

Ken dá uma braçada na prateleira que está a comida com a sua mãe e quase derruba no chão, pois sua mãe a pega antes disso e sai do quarto calada.

"Imperador Digimon."

Ken: "Estou ouvindo coisas."

"Kenzinho."

Ken: "Wormmon!"

"Pobre Ken Ichijouji."

Ken: "Quem é você!?"

"Não vou dizer Imperador Digimon fracassado!"

Ken: "Pare com isso!"

A mãe do Ken bate na porta e abre.

MK: "Tem visita para você."

Yolei: "Oi Ken."

Ken: "Oi. Já é tarde, são nove e meia da noite."

Yolei: "Eu sei, é que não sobrou tempo para eu vir mais cedo, porque eu tinha muita lição para fazer. Por que você não foi à escola hoje?"

Ken: "Como você sabe que eu faltei?"

Yolei: "Apesar de estudar em outra sala de aula da escola, eu observei quem estava na escola e não te vi lá nem ontem nem hoje. Você está deprimido porque Wormmon sumiu como todos os digimons?"

Ken: "É..."

Yolei: "Vamos tentar ver se eles estão no Digimundo. Eu sinto muita falta do Hawkmon."

Ken: "Mas como se Blackwargreymon selou o portal?"

Yolei sorri para Ken e segura suas mãos trêmulas.

Yolei: "Não custa nada tentar, venha!"

Yolei leva Ken para a frente do computador e diz apontando o seu digivice para ele.

Yolei: "Digiportal abra! Digiescolhidos aqui vamos nós."

No Digimundo.

Yolei: "Deu certo Ken! Deu certo!"

Ken: "Que bom, não posso acreditar, mas..."

Yolei: "O Digimundo está deserto!"

Gennai: "Crianças digiescolhidas."

Ken e Yolei: "Senhor Gennai!"

Yolei: "Você voltou a ficar velho."

Gennai: "Bom, isso não importa agora... Mas que bom que conseguiram vir e bem em frente da minha casa."

Ken: "O que está acontecendo?"

Gennai: "Não sei."

Yolei: "Não posso acreditar, desembucha senhor Gennai!"

Gennai: "Eu acho que pela inconsciência de alguma pessoa ou algum digimau levou os digimons para outra dimensão."

Ken: "Eles podem estar no mar de Dagomon."

Yolei: "É bom não se precipitar, Ken. Existem muitas outras dimensões."

Gennai: "É bom vocês irem embora que já é tarde."

Ken: "É mesmo."

Eles voltam para suas casas e vão dormir, e Ken não é mais incomodado.

2005 São Paulo – Brasil 18:00 25 de Agosto Quinta-feira

Nara: "Mãe cheguei!"

Mãe da Nara (MN): "Filha nós vamos nos mudar."

Nara: "Para onde?"

Pai da Nara (PN): "Para Odaiba no Japão."

Nara: "Por que?"

PN: "Vou trabalhar numa empresa de televisão de lá, meu primo me arrumou este emprego."

MN: "Filha, pode comprar isto no mercado para mim?"

Nara: "Claro."

Enquanto Nara ia no mercado, uma voz começou a falar.

"Pobre Pinkmon tomado pelas trevas."

Nara: "Quem é você?"

"Ossarusmon ou quem sabe um menino mau, né Nara?"

Nara: "Cala essa boca!"

"Ah!!! Não estou afim."

Nara: "Eu não posso te ver, mas posso te ouvir. Por favor me deixe em paz."

"Por que faria isto?"

Nara: "Vou te ignorar."

"Nossa como ela é esperta... Ei responda!... Por que me importaria com você?..."

Nara segue seu caminho ignorando a voz, e ela para. Nara vai ao mercado e depois volta para casa.

2005 Odaiba – Japão 9:00 26 de Agosto Sexta-feira

TK: "Kari, ontem à noite eu recebi um e-mail do Ken e ele me contou que foi ao Digimundo e os digimons não estavam lá."

Kari: "Eu sei TK. A Yolei também me mandou um e-mail."

Davis: "O que pessoal?"

Kari: "Nada Davis."

Davis: "Ah, fala!"

Prof.: "Chega de conversa Takeru, Hikari e Daisuke."

Depois das aulas, Tai estava tentando mandar um e-mail para Sora.

Tai: "O que eu escrevo? Já sei! Sora me desculpe por falar que o seu novo penteado estava feio, nosso namoro não pode acabar só por causa disso. Com amor, Tai."

Kari: "Tai quer mandar este e-mail? Ah! Brigou de novo com a Sora, né? Eu já disse antes que se quiser mandar esse e-mail é só apertar esse botão e... pronto mandei!"

Tai: "Kari eu não queria mandar isto agora!"

Mãe do Tai e da Kari (MTK): "Filhos têm visitas."

Kari: "Yolei, Ken, Davis, Cody, vocês vieram!"

Cody: "Com licença senhora Kamiya."

MTK: "Sim Cody. Gente eu vou fazer um suco pra vocês."

Tai: "Melhor vocês não tomarem."

Ken: "Vamos direto ao assunto."

Tai: "O que vocês querem dizer?"

Yolei: "É que ontem o Ken e eu..."

Yolei conta tudo o que aconteceu, e Tai manda um e-mail para todos os outros digiescolhidos e conta tudo, mas depois todos morrem de dor de barriga. Por quê? O suco!

****

N.A: Oi gente! Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi e, só que eu estou passando do caderno para o PC, então já está terminada! Mas ainda não acabei de digitar, então não está terminada aqui no fanfiction... 

Té mais! - Victor Ichijouji.


	2. Um Plano que Quase Deu Certo

__

Capítulo 2: Um plano que quase deu certo

2005 Odaiba – Japão 9:00 3 de Setembro Sexta-feira

Prof.: "Hoje entrará na nossa sala uma nova aluna, ela veio do Brasil, pronto pode entrar."

Nara: "Olá eu sou Nara de Albuquerque."

Prof.: "Sente-se atrás do Davis, Nara."

Nara: "Está bem."

Davis: "Como a Nara é linda."

TK: "Está apaixonado?"

Davis: "Claro que não! O meu coração é da Kari."

Kari: "Sai pra lá, Davis."

Nara: "Oi Davis!"

Davis: "Olá. Você veio do Brasil, mas você sabe falar japonês né?"

Nara: "Claro."

Davis: "Então diz uma frase em português para mim!"

Nara: "Você é um idiota Davis."

Davis: "O que você disse?"

Nara: "Que você é muito legal Davis."

Davis: "Você também!"

Nara pensando: 'Como o Davis é inocente!'

Depois das aulas os digiescolhidos se reúnem na sala de computação mas...

Yolei: "Digiportal..."

Nara: "Parados aí! Eu também vou!"

Davis: "Não é nada disso que você está pensando Nara!"

Yolei: "Quem é essa aí?"

Nara: "Eu sou Nara."

Ken: "Você tem o nome de uma cidade aqui do Japão."

Nara: "Este é um nome comum no Brasil, mas não importa agora, se você não for abrir o portal eu abro!"

Yolei: "Ah não, quem abre o portal sou eu!"

Nara: "Eu!"

Yolei: "Eu!"

Nara: "Eu!"

Yolei: "Eu!"

Davis: "Chega! Digiportal abra!"

No digimundo.

Nara: "Ah, eu estou no Digimundo!!!"

Tai: "Vai, vamos descer até a casa do velho, quero dizer, do senhor Gennai."

Na casa do Gennai.

Tai: "Qual é o plano, senhor Gennai?"

Gennai: "Seria arriscado irmos todos de uma vez no lugar, o mais provável é o mar de Dragomon. O plano é o Ken e a Kari irem para o mar de Dragomon primeiro."

Ken: "Eu nunca mais vou voltar para aquele lugar!"

Kari: "Eu também não!"

Yolei: "Eu ainda acho que seria muito provável eles estarem no mar de Dragomon."

Mimi: "Eu também acho. Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou embora e pensar melhor."

Yolei: "Eu também. Quer saber? Eu nem quero ir mais lá."

Nara: "Gente..."

Yolei: "Nara você cala a boca, porque você entrou aqui de penetra!"

Sora: "Não briguem agora!"

Matt: "Olha quem fala, a 'dona Sora'!"

Sora: "Por que a 'dona Sora'?"

Matt: "Nem durou uma semana nosso namoro só porque eu disse 'esse seu chapéu não está muito legal'!"

Tai: "O nosso também."

Izzy: "Gente, pára!"

Matt: "Cala a boca Izzy!"

Joe: "Nós não viemos aqui só para brigar."

Cody: "É mesmo."

Gennai: "CCCCHHHHEEEEGGGAAAAA!!!! PAREM DE BRIGAR CRIANÇAS DIGIESCOLHIDAS!"

Todos calaram-se imediatamente e ouviram o plano. Mas era muito perigoso ir até aquele lugar pois Deemon está lá e Yolei, Mimi, Matt, Kari e Sora acham muito provável os digimons estarem no mar de Dragomon e a Nara não conseguiu dar a sua opinião novamente, mas quando todos saíram, Gennai pediu para Ken e Nara permanecerem em sua sala.

Gennai: "Ken, esta é a sua placa. Coloque o seu brasão dentro dela."

Ken: "Está bem."

Gennai: "Pronto. Placa e brasão unidos. Nara este é o seu brasão."

Nara: "O que é isto?"

Gennai: "É uma poderosa insígnia que só os digiescolhidos têm, o seu é o da Visão."

Nara: "Por que Visão?"

Gennai: "Com o tempo você vai entender."

Nara: "Que mar é este? O quê? Pinkmon, você está aqui! Por que este olhar maldoso?"

"Pinkmon digivolve para Ossarusmon! Raio das trevas!"

Nara: "Você me feriu Ossarusmon, por que trevas? Você desaparece e volta nessa forma sombria, feia, e o mar está ficando vermelho!"

Nara pensando: 'Nipes? Um Às caiu em minhas mãos! Uma sombra? O quê? Uma sombra gigantesca. Outras sombras... De dois anjos? Parece que um tem um pássaro no ombro. A luz. É uma praia. O quê agora estou voando em cima de um anjo. O quê? Em alta velocidade. A Torre de Tóquio?'

Nara novamente acorda, mas com o despertador. Ela tem que ir para a escola já é 4 de setembro.

Nara foi à escola e depois da aula se encontrou com o Ken. 

Nara: "Quando cheguei até a Torre de Tóquio acordei."

Ken: "Uma voz andou me perturbando."

Nara: "Uma também me perturbou."

Yolei: "O quê!!! Vocês andam muito juntinhos, Ken, vem comigo. Nara, ele vai ser só meu viu! Você não vai roubar ele de mim!"

Yolei segura a mão do Ken e o leva embora. Na rua...

Yolei: "Que história é essa de sair por aí com aquela tal de Albuquerque!?"

Ken: "É que ela estava contando uma coisa muito importante..."

Yolei: "Já sei! Ela se declarou para você e vocês já estão namorando né? Buá!!!! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

Ken: "Não é nada disso, o meu coração é só seu!"

Yolei: "Como...? Ken, você gosta de mim? Que bom!!! Eu amo você Ken! Eu amo você."

Cody: "Ahá!!! Vocês estão namorando, né?"

Ken: "Não é nada disso Cody."

Cody: "É sim, eu vi tudo!"

Yolei: "É verdade sim Cody, né Ken?"

Ken nem respondeu e Yolei o beija. Era o primeiro beijo de Ken e o dia mais feliz da vida da Yolei. E o dia que Cody mais encheu o Ken, mas quando ele chegou em casa e foi dormir...

"Filhinho do criador do Digimundo."

Cody: "O quê?"

"Isso mesmo."

Cody: "quem é você?"

"Quem sabe... Oikawa."

Cody: "Não, você não é Oikawa!"

"Acertou, não sou."

Cody: "Vá embora!"

"Era isso que eu esperava que você dissesse, vou, mas te levo junto comigo!!"

Será que Cody continuará ou sumirá?

****

N.A: Estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews hein?!

Té mais - Victor Ichijouji. 


	3. Atentados, Desaparecimentos, o que Está ...

__

Capítulo 3: Atentados, desaparecimentos, o que está acontecendo?

2005 Odaiba – Japão 13:00 5 de Setembro, Domingo

TV: "Um atentado terrorista pela terceira vez no mesmo local de Hikarigaoka..."

Mãe do Davis (MD): "Você viu filho um novo atentado em Hikarigaoka."

Davis estava na cozinha e respondeu se dirigindo à sala:

Davis: "É mãe, nossa já acabou a notícia, também, demorou tanto pra me chamar..."

MD: "Shhh!!!"

TV: "Crianças começaram a desaparecer em todos os lugares. Uma delas é Iori Hida, um jovem estudante de 12 anos que desapareceu em seu próprio quarto."

Davis: "O quê!? O Cody desapareceu!?"

MD: "Quem aquele seu amiguinho gentil?"

Davis: "Ele mesmo." Pensamento: 'Mas no quarto do Cody não tem computador.'

Cody: "Aonde estou? Papai você está comigo!"

Pai do Cody (PC): "Sim filho. Estou aqui com você. E Oikawa."

Oikawa: "Eu não sou Oikawa. Sou Malomyotismon."

Malomyotismon então pisou no do pai de Cody, e Oikawa (o verdadeiro) gritava por socorro enquanto Malomiyotismon dava gargalhadas sem parar e Cody também pedia ajuda mas, não adiantava...

Na casa dos Ichijouji

M.K.: "Essa menina não sai da nossa casa, chegou aqui oito horas da manhã e não quer desgrudar de você, assim logo, logo ela vai querer casar e eu vou perder você."

Ken: "A Yolei é assim mesmo, mas eu gosto dela desse jeito!"

Yolei: "Ken, vem aqui."

Ken: "O que foi?"

Yolei: "É que eu recebi este e-mail aqui no meu D-terminal."

Ken lê, e era do Davis.

Ken: "O Cody sumiu. Vamos no computador ver se ele está no Digimundo."

Yolei: "Peraí, eu vou no banheiro antes."

Ken: "Eu já vou indo pro computador, tá Yolei?"

Ken se dirige ao quarto, quando de repente escuta uma voz que diz:

"Imperador Digimon..."

Ken: "Cale-se."

"Que tal seu eu levar a Yolei embora?"

Ken: "Se fizer isto me leve junto com ela! Eu sei que foi você quem levou o Cody, não é mesmo?"

"Chega! Se você quiser, eu te levo."

De repente, Yolei chega no quarto de diz:

Yolei: "Não o leve!"

"Vou levar os dois, só que para lugares diferentes."

Então, os dois desaparecem...

Em outro lugar...

Ken então acorda e vê alguém que o deixa muito surpreso.

Ken: "Osamu? O que você faz aqui?"

Osamu: "Olhe, Ken. Olhe as bolhas de sabão."

Bolhas de sabão flutuavam no ar, e dentro delas, apareciam cenas.

Ken: "Eu vejo... Cenas de maldade do Imperador Digimon dentro delas..."

Osamu: "Você queria que eu morresse, não é Ken?"

Ken: "Claro que não Osamu!"

Osamu: "Sim, você ainda é mau."

Então as roupas do Ken mudaram, virando as roupas do Imperador Digimon.

Ken: "Não! Eu não quero usar essas roupas, não quero!"

Osamu: "Adeus, Ken."

Milhares de digimon apareceram do nada e começaram a cercar o Ken, jogando tomates nele.

Longe dali...

Yolei: "Ken, estamos juntos!"

Ken: "Não, adeus Yolei..."

Yolei: "Não me deixe! Ah, agora ele já se foi. Digimons! Olá, encontrei vocês!"

Digimons: "Adeus..."

Yolei: "Não me deixem só! Ah! TK, Kari, Davis, Tai, Mimi, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Cody! Vocês estão aqui! Ei, esperem, não vão embora!"

Izzy: "Vou sim, vá com seu Kenzinho."

Joe: "Também vou. Izzy está certo."

Kari: "Então vamos embora galera."

Galera: "Vamos."

Yolei ficou só e com medo, e nem Gennai estava com ela.

2005 Odaiba – Japão 20:00 5 de Setembro, Domingo

TV: "Mais dois jovens estudantes desapareceram: Miyako Inoue e o gênio Ken Ichijouji. Vamos então ver uma entrevista com os pais do garoto."

PK: "Eu não quero perder meu filho assim..."

MK: "Ele não está no Digimundo, pois ele está deserto."

Davis: "O que? Eles também sumiram?"

Jun: "Parabéns, o Davis está assistindo jornal, então ele não é tão ignorante quanto eu pensava."

Davis: "Cala a boca sua encalhada."

2005 Odaiba – Japão 9:30 6 de Setembro, Segunda-feira

TK: 'A Kari está sumindo de novo, como naquela vez há 3 anos.'

Kari: "Professor, posso ir ao banheiro?"

TK: 'Eu tenho que ir atrás dela. O professor permitiu que ela fosse.'

"Professor, com licença."

TK sai e bate a porta bem na cara do professor, depois sai correndo atrás de Kari.

Davis: 'Está acontecendo alguma coisa de grave. Vou atrás deles.'

Davis sai e também bate a porta na cara do professor, logo depois Nara sai também.

Kari: "Não, por favor, vá embora!"

"Vou mas te levo junto comigo."

TK: "Você que fez a Kari sumir não é?"

"Faço você sumir também."

Minutos depois...

Nara: "Davis, já estamos na praia e não encontramos eles ainda."

Davis: "Pois é!"

Então Nara vê...

Nara: "Pinkmon! Você está aqui!"

"Pinkmon digivolve para... Ossarusmon."

Ossarusmon: "Raio das Trevas!"

Davis se joga na frente de Nara e o ataque o atinge.

Nara: "Davis, você se feriu?"

Davis: "Não, não foi nada."

"V-cabeçada!"

Nara: "Ai, minhas costas!"

Veemon também aparece mau e ataca Nara, então Davis repara:

Davis: "Tem um... Naipe no Veemon!"

Nara: "É mesmo! Também tem um em Ossarusmon."

Davis: "Vamos tentar tirá-los. Eu do Ossarusmon e você do Veemon, certo?"

Nara: "Certo."

Nara consegue o naipe com facilidade de Veemon, mas Davis é novamente atingido por Ossarusmon.

Davis: "Veemon, digivolva agora!"

Veemon: "Está bem Davish. Veemon digivolve para... Exveemon!"

Davis: "Exveemon, ataque-o e tire aquele naipe do mal de Ossarusmon."

Exveemon: "Certo Davis. Corte Duplo!"

Depois o naipe sai de Ossarusmon e ele volta a ser Piknmon, assim Exveemon volta a ser o Chibimon. Todos ficam felizes e voltam para a sala de aula, e claro, levam suspensões. Mas TK e Kari não voltam.

Em outro lugar (de novo!)...

Kari: "Eu... Estou no mar de Dragomon. Quero sair daqui!"

"Você ficará aqui para sempre!"

Kari: "NÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!!"

E novamente não muito longe dali...

TK: "Devimon, o que faz aqui?"

Devimon: "Vou matar Patamon."

Patamon: "Patamon digivolve para... Angemon!"

TK: "Parem de lutar."

Devimon e Angemon começam a travar uma batalha, e TK não pôde fazer nada.

Continua...

****

N.A: Em breve o próximo capítulo. Não deixem de mandar reviews, quero saber o que estão achando dessa fic.

Victor Ichijouji


	4. O sonho mostra o futuro – A visão brilha

__

Capítulo 4: O sonho mostra o futuro – A visão brilha

2005 Japão – Odaíba sábado 11 de setembro 10:30hs

Nara: "Droga! Agora a gente tá de detenção por causa da fuga de ontem!"

Davis: "É, mas pelo menos a gente está com os nossos digimons de volta!"

Prof: "Chega de papo! Esses jovens de hoje em dia..."

Davis (resmungando): "_Jovens de hoje em dia_, tem gente ultrapassada mesmo!"

Prof: "O que senhor Motomya?"

Davis: "Nada..."

Prof: "Pois eu entendi muito bem."

Davis: "Então por que perguntou ?"

Prof: "Como você ousa gritar? Deve ser influencia desses brasileiros, dizem que eles não têm educação!"

Nara: "Como você ousa ... _falar** assim** da minha nacionalidade!"_

Prof: "Me desculpe senhorita..."

Nara: "Agora eu sou "senhorita"! Pois eu vou até a diretoria e vou contar tudo."

Prof: "Você acha que vai adiantar?"

Mas no tempo dela sair o professor nem havia terminado a frase .Pouco tempo depois Nara entra na sala com o diretor da escola :

Diretor: "Com licença! Sr.Ayanami venha até minha sala. Crianças vocês estão liberadas, mas terão que fazer o dever de casa."

Davis: "O que você fez ?"

Nara: "Lá fora eu te conto!"

Quando Davis e Nara estavam lá fora:

Davis: "Você não vai contar Nara?"

Nara: "Ah, claro!Foi muito simples."

Davis: "Simples?"

Nara: "É, eu só contei pro diretor e ele falou que ia dar um jeito naquele professor Ayanami.Ele ficou muito ofendido!" 

Davis: "Mas por que ele ficou ofendido?"

Nara: "Vai me dizer que você não sabia que ele é brasileiro?"

Davis: "HÁ!HÁ!HÁ! Não brinca!"

Nara: "E além de tudo ele é amigo do meu pai."

Davis: "Mas todos diziam que o professor era um estrangeiro argentino."

Nara:_ "Argentino_!?"

Davis: "É, por quê?"

Nara: "Nada não! Davis eu vou pra casa mas depois eu quero te encontrar na biblioteca."

Davis: "Nara um encontro! Mas eu gosto da Kari e..."

Nara: "Davis fica quieto, não e´nada disso eu só quero te encontrar pra fazer os trabalhos!E também onde já se viu um encontro numa biblioteca..." 

Davis: "Se for um casal de CDF's!"

Nara: "Tá me chamando de CDF?"

Davis: "Ficou ofendida? Ué, mas você não falou que não era um encontro? Se não era por que você falou que não é CDF?"

Nara: "Grrrrrr!!! Dá um tempo,tá? TCHAU!"

Davis: "Até a biblioteca, tchau!"

Mais tarde os dois se encontraram na biblioteca com os seus digimons, para fazer as lições da detenção. Eles se sentam numa mesa o mais longe possível da bibliotecária:

Nara: "Aqui acho que se a gente conversar baixinho a bibliotecária não vai reclamar."

Davis: "Mas a gente veio aqui pra conversar ou pra fazer lição?"

Nara: "Os dois! Você se esqueceu que a gente tem que resolver o caso do desaparecimento dos outros digi-escolhidos"

Davis: "É mesmo nós temos que descobrir onde eles foram parar. Depois do desaparecimento do Ken e da Yolei ..."

Nara: "Bem que aquela garota podia nunca mais voltar ."

Chibimon: "Larga mão de ser maldosa e faça as lições."

Mimomon: "Se não eu vou digivolver pra Pinkmon e depois vou atacar vocês!"

Davis: "Mas eu não fiz nada!"

Eles fizeram as lições de, japonês,ciências e matemática. Mas ainda faltava a de história. Quando Nara foi buscar um livro de história aquela voz voltou a perturba-la.

"Estudando pequena Nara?"

Nara: "É eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perturbando os outros sabe?"

"E eu tô fazendo mais do que você imagina!"

Nara: "Eu sei, você anda seqüestrando os outros, não é?"

"Palmas, você é muito inteligente garota"

Nara: "Eu sei que eu sou demais!" 

"É mais você tem uma surpresinha lá na sala principal da biblioteca!"

Nara vai até a sala de entrada da biblioteca, mas não encontra nada demais lá, só o Davis, o Chibimon e a Mimomon.

Nara: "Que bom, aqui tá tudo bem."

Davis: "É o que você pensa?"

Nara: "Davis?" 

Davis: "Você acha que irá escapar, não é Nara? Mas nem você nem esse garoto irão! Nesse mundo todos têm seu pior pesadelo e eu não descobri o seu mas ainda descobrirei." 

Nara: "Você não é o Davis..."

Nara só teve a sensação de cair.

Assim que Nara levantou da queda ela se viu naquela praia, novamente e tudo aquilo que aconteceu nos sonhos anteriores mas quando ela chegou na torre de Tóquio o seu sonho continuou:

Nara: "A torre de Tóquio? O quê? A sombra gigantesca quer acabar com a torre! Nossa, que luz!É uma menina, ela que brilha. Tem anjos sagrados também, mas que estranho...um deles, tem asas cor de rosa!..."

Davis: "Nara, acorda! Acorda!"

Nara: "DAVIS! Sai de perto de mim..."

Bibliotecária (Bb): "Ei garota! Você está bem? De repente você desmaiou!"

Nara: "Acho que estou ..."

Bb: "Você almoçou antes de vir pra cá?"

Nara: "Comi só um sanduíche ."

Bb: "Melhor ir comer, ali no outro lado da rua tem uma ótima lanchonete. Vá lá comer que eu fico de olho nas coisas de vocês!"

Nara: "Muito obrigada senhora!"

Davis: "Também agradeço."

Na hora que Nara saiu apanhou seu digivice, mas nem reparou que antes de o pegar ele brilhava.Os quatro saíram e foram até a lanchonete, se sentaram numa mesa e fizeram os seus pedidos.

Davis: "Por que você está evitando me olhar?"

Nara: "E você não sabe?"

Davis: "Não!"

Nara: "Mas aposto que Mimomon e Chibimon sabem."

Mimomon: "Sinceramente eu não sei!"

Chibimon: "Nem eu!"

Nara: "Você estava estranho parecia até não ser você!"

Davis: "Quem tava estranha era você que entrou na sala,ficou duas horas olhando pra minha cara e depois desmaiou!"

Nara (pensando): 'O Davis não deve ter feito nada, deve ter sido um tipo de ilusão...'

Mimomon: "Eu também quero comer!"

Nara: "Tó um lanche Mimomon! E Davis, me desculpe eu que tava viajando e briguei com você."

Davis: "Não foi nada Nara."

Os dois terminam de comer depois voltam à biblioteca, terminam o trabalho e acabaram não pensando em nada pra resolver o mistério do desaparecimento de seus amigos, era um caso quase indecifrável.

Assim que terminaram o trabalho cada um foi pra sua casa.

2.005 Japão – Odaíba domingo 12 de setembro 9:00hs 

Nara estava andando num corredor que aparentava o de uma prisão. Dentro das celas haviam pessoas que Nara reconheceu na hora, na primeira estava o Cody,em outra o Ken, na outra a Yolei, e nas outras duas o Tk e a Kari.Dentro das celas eles pareciam estar enfrentando os seus próprios pesadelos. Mas bem distante ela viu uma mascara que na verdade era de um digimau que se aproximava cada vez mais.Ela percebeu que ele quem estava fazendo os seus amigos sofrerem e que quanto mais eles sofriam maior ele ficava.Mas Nara sabia que se ela o enfrentasse ele não teria chances...

Nara acordou e viu que seu brasão estava brilhando, aí sim ela entendeu o seu significado que era a visão.Ele significava a premonição, ou seja, que sua principal qualidade era poder ver o futuro, o que ela achava que estava vendo em seus estranhos sonhos.

Continua...

****

N.A: E aí? Estão gostando? Mandem reviews!


	5. Se Libertando

****

Digimon - presos nos pesadelos

Capítulo 5: Se Libertando

2.005 Japão - Odaiba 11 de Setembro domingo

Nara teve mais sonhos estranhos durante a noite, mas a única coisa que ela lembrava de um deles era de uma frase: "A hora está chegando... a hora está chegando...".

Ela já estava acordada quando a sua mãe a chamou para ir à praia:

Mãe da Nara (MN): "Nara levanta hoje nós VAMOS À praia." 

Nara: "TÁ!!!"

Nara levantou, comeu e depois foi se arrumar.

Mimomon: "Posso ir junto?"

Nara: "Seria bom!"

Mimomon: "Eba!"

Na praia...

MN: "Vamos dar um mergulho?"

Nara: "Vamos." – quando as duas estavam indo a direção do mar ele ficou vermelho de repente, como sangue.

MN: "O que é isso? Eu vou desmaiar..."

Não foi só a mãe da Nara que caiu dura no chão, muitas pessoas também desmaiaram, passaram mal e outras foram embora.

Nara: "O que está acontecendo?"

De uma hora pra outra todas as pessoas desapareceram, inclusive a mãe de Nara, só restando Nara e Mimomon. Nara se sentiu aterrorizada, quando de repente uma voz cortou o silencio.

?: "Todos sumiram Nara!"

Nara se assustou mas era apenas Davis com Chibimon.

Chibimon: "Oi Nara!'

Nara: "Ah! Oi Davis e Chibimon, e aí?"

Davis: "Nada bem, algo muito estranho está acontecendo nesta praia..."

Nara: "É mesmo, algo muito estranho, minha mãe evaporou, sumiu do nada."

"Vocês são uns perdedores, não vão resistir as minhas forças negras."

Davis: "Ah! Cala a boca seu mané, estou muito ocupado agora para ficar discutindo com você !"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é Motomya?"

Davis: "Ah! Dá um tempo."

" E você Albuquerque? Perdedora. Veja umas coisinhas."

Nara de repente colocou as mãos no ouvido e começou a gemer e se contorcer no chão. Em seguida começou a desaparecer como Kari.

Nara: "Não, não é verdade... não!"

Davis: "Ele está a tentando levar."

Mimomon: "Nara, não caia nessa, ele está querendo te levar para o universo dele, não dê ouvidos." 

Nara, de algum modo, havia ouvido o que Mimomon disse, mesmo estando quase em outro lugar.

Nara: "Eu não vou cair na sua..." - ela disse ainda com as mãos nos ouvidos, e já não desaparecendo mais.

Mimomon: "Não tenha medo, você é corajosa Nara!"

"Você deve ter medo sim Nara."

Nara se pôs de pé, se recuperando, e disse:

Nara: "Não devo!"

Depois de um tempo de um silêncio muito estranho, um barulho de coisas do céu caindo em alta velocidade invadiu a praia. Eram muitas cartas que caíam do céu. Depois uma sombra gigantesca, como a do sonho de Nara, surgiu flutuando pelo mar, que se tornou vermelho como sangue.

"Agora vocês vão sofrer. Meus naipes digitais estão caindo do céu!"

Nara: "A chuva de naipes. Mimomon, digivolva!" 

"Mimomon digivolve para... Pinkimon."

"Pinkimon digivolve para... Grand Pinkimon!" 

Grand Pinkimon: "Fique aqui embaixo de mim Nara!"

Nara se alojou embaixo de Grand Pinkimon e disse:

Nara: "Você é muito legal, minha digimon!"

Os naipes que caíram do céu começaram a se tornar digimons, entre eles estavam Amardillomon e Agumon.

Davis: "Vá a luta Chibimon!"

Logo Chibimon já estava na forma de X-Veemon, mas antes de ir a luta Tailmon surgiu no meio deles.

Tailmon: "Eu consegui escapar dos naipes das trevas junto de Hawkmon, Wormmon, Patamon, Palmon, Tentomon e Gomamon."

Todos que Tailmon havia citado estavam junto dela.

Tentomon: "Mas Piyomon, Armadillomon, Agumon e Gabumon não conseguiram escapar, e foram infectados nos naipes das trevas."

Davis: " Mas o que são esses 'naipes das trevas', hein?!"

Patamon: "São cartas que Ilus-Piedmon nos aprisiona, e após sermos libertados delas, nos tornamos maus."

Nara: "Ilus-Piedmon?"

Palmon: "Primeiro ele nos seqüestrou para tentar nos aprisionar em naipes das trevas, e levou alguns dos digi-escolhidos embora para sempre."

Nara: "Tenho um plano para salvar nossos amigos digi-escolhidos."

Enquanto eles conversavam, X-veemon e Grand-pinkimon lutavam contra os digimons que saíram dos naipes.

X-veemon: "Eles são muitos..."

Grand-Pinkimon: "É mesmo... eles são demais..."

X-Veemon: "Estamos ficando sem energia."

Nara: "Não se preocupem, eu precinto que vai dar tudo certo."

Grand-pinkimon: "Nara, você está me dando energia!"

"Grandpinkimon hiperdigivolve para... Pinkmetamon!"

Davis: "O seu brasão fez Pinkmon digivolver para um estágio acima."

Nara: "Como eu estou feliz!"

Pinkmetamon: "Limpeza Digital!"

Uma neblina digital surgiu no lugar.

Pinkmetamon: "Com este ataque libertarei os digimons dos naipes, e agora vou libertar as crianças a se libertarem."

Nara(toda orgulhosa): "Nossa, isso aí Pinkmetamon!"

Pinkmetamon: "Cody não tenha medo!"

Ele ouviu aquela voz do lugar horrível em seu pesadelo, em que estava e sentiu uma esperança.

Cody: "Quem é você? Que voz bela, não sinto mais medo."

Cody aparece entre Nara e Davis na praia.

Cody: "Que bom, consegui enfrentar o meu pesadelo e sair daquele lugar horrível". - Ele olhou a sua volta e viu mtos digimons, entre eles Armadillomon - "Armadillomon?" 

Armadillomon: "Cody, sou eu mesmo! Eles me usaram e eu fiquei mal por um tempo." 

Cody: "Quem fez isso com você?"

Iluspiedmon: "Eu."

Cody: "Armadillomon, digivolva por favor!"

"Armadillomon digivolve para... Ankilomon!"

De repente Yolei surgiu na praia.

Yolei: "Gente, eu fui libertada do meu pesadelo."

Iluspiedmon: "Droga! Essa Pinkmetamon está libertando todos!"

Yolei (assustada com aquele digimau): Hawkmon, digivolva!"

"Hawkmon digivolve para... Ankilomon!" 

De repente T.K também surge na praia.

T.K: "Valeu Pinkmetamon. Agora estou livre. Patamon!"

Patamon voou de onde estava e gritou:

Patamon: "T.K!!!" 

Os dois deram um abraço emocionado.

T.K: "Digivolva agora."

"Patamon digivolve para... Angemon!" 

Cody: "Agora façam a digivolução de D.N.A!"

"Ankilomon..." 

"...Angemon"

"Digivolução de D.N.A... Sharkomon!"

Pinkmetamon: "Agora vou ajudar a Kari a se libertar de seu pesadelo."

De repente Pinkmetamon surge dentro do pesadelo de Kari, que estava toda encolhida e chorando, ante o mar de Dagomon.

Kari: "Quero ir embora daqui... snif..."

Pinkmetamon: "Não chore mais, Kari."

Kari levantou o rosto e olhou para a digimon.

Kari: "Você é linda... Quer saber, não tenho mais medo. Isso tudo deve ser um sonho ou ilusão."

Kari se liberta e vai parar na praia, como Cody.

Kari: "Tailmon, Yolei!"

Yolei: "Kari."

"Anquilomon!"

"Tailmon!"

"Digievolução de D.N.A... Silphimon!"

Logo Pinkmetamon estava no pesadelo de Ken.

Ken: "Quem é você?"

Ela olhou para ele que estava com as roupas de Imperador Digimon.

Pinkmetamon: "Ken, você não é o Imperador Digimon, é uma boa pessoa."

As roupas que estavam em Ken sumiram, dando lugar as suas roupas normais. Logo ele estava na praia junto dos outros, e alguém ali se destacou, era Wormmon.

Ken: "Wormmon, venha e me abrace."

Wormmon (abraçando Ken): "Kenzinho!"

Ken: Vamos Davis, digivolução de D.N.A."

Davis: "Vamos!"

Ken: "Wormmon!"

"Wormmon digivolve para... Stingmon!" 

"X-Veemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Digivolução de D.N.A... Paildramon!"

"Paildramon megadigivolve para... Imperialdramon!" 

Ilspiedmon: "Pronto, time completo."

Mas neste instante, Tai e os outros digi-escolhidos aparecem, se reencontram e se abração com seus digimons. Menos Tai e Matt, que não encontraram seus digimons ali. Todos os outros fizeram seus digimons digivolverem para: Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon e Atlur-Kabuterimon. Tai, intrigado por seu digimon, Agumon, não estar lá, pergunta:

Tai: "Cadê o Agumon?"

Matt: "E o Gabumon?"

Iluspiedmon: "Rá! Rá! Breve vocês veram!"

Tai: "Seu..."

Iluspiedmon: "T.K, você pensou que tinha me derrotado, eu sou Piedmon. Eu fui transportado para utra dimnsão através do 'Portal do Destino', de Holy-Angemon, mas lá, na outra dimensão, eu digivolvi e só me tornei mais poderoso. Tão poderoso, que eu posso ir para a dimensão que eu quero. Por isso estudei os novos digi-escolhidos, e tentei os levar embora, em um mundo de ilusões e pesadelos. Mas não deu certo, por isso, por isso vou acabar com esse mudo. Wahahaha!" 

Tai: "Mas e Agumon e Gabumon?"

__

Continua...

****

N.A.: Oi gente! Estão gostando? Deixem reviews!!! Neste capítulo tenho um agradecimento especial a deixar as minhas duas leitoras que deixaram review: A Iggie(ou devo te chamar de Iguizinha?), e a Ainne Spinnet. Elas me deixaram reviews muito legais, e a Iggie perguntou se vai ter Taiora, e eu a respondo que entre os casais da minha fic, o Taiora está. Valeu Iggie e Ainne! E você, que leu e não deixou um review ainda? Está esperando o quê? Mande um, please. Para quem estiver interessado, também tenho um fanfic de HP aqui no ff, e estou a escrevendo. Se quiser dar uma confirida e mandar um review, ela chama Uma Viagem Inesperada.

P.S: Acho que já falei isso aqui, mas vou falar de novo: essa fic já está terminada, eu estou a copiando de um caderno para o pc, ou seja, não estou escrevendo duas fics ao mesmo tempo, sou contra essas coisas.


	6. Trevas e Luz

**Digimon - Presos Nos Pesadelos** **Capítulo 6: Trevas e Luz**

Iluspiedmon: "Você quer realmente saber onde eles estão?"

Tai e Matt estavam muito irritados perante Iluspiedmon, que havia desaparecido com Agumon e Gabumon, algo que estava os matando por dentro.

Tai: "Claro que queremos!"

Iluspiedmon: "Tudo bem. Naipes digitais venha a mim! BlackWargreymon e BlackMetalgarurumon! Tomados pelas trevas."

Dois naipes surgiram das trevas em que o céu havia se tornado, e desses naipes foram libertados MetalGarurumon e Wargreymon em sua forma negra.

Matt: "Não posso acreditar..."

Tai grita ferozmente:

Tai: "Você não podia ter feito isso com ele!"

A forma negra do digimon de Matt, aproveita que Sharkomon está distraído naquele momento e o ataca: 

BlackMetalgarurumon: "Garra metal do lobo!"

Sharkomon: "Ourgh!"

Sharkomon com este ataque regride para Upamon e Patamon.

Cody: "Upamon!"

Patamon: "Eu ainda posso lutar!"

"Patamon digivolve para... Angemon! Angemon digivolve para... Holy Angemon"

Neste momento a forma negra do digimon de Tai aproveita para atacar Imperialdramon com o seu '_Força Terra', que como Sharkomon acabou regredindo._

Iluspiedmon: "Teletransportar para a Torre de Tóquio, venham comigo BlackWargreymon e BlackMetalgarurumon!"

Eles sumiram em um piscar de olhos através de uma luz dourada, e que piscou muito rapidamente. Ken concluiu:

Ken: "Temos que ir para Torre de Tóquio!"

Yolei: "Precisamos ir muito rápido!"

Ken: "Mas eu não quero lutar com Agumos e Gabumon, irá feri-los."

Nara: "Está brilhando Ken. O seu brasão está brilhando!"

Com o brilhar do brasão surgiu Stingmon, que depois digivolveu para Dinobemon, que se tornou GrandKwagamon. Logo Armadupinkmon ganhou forças e se tornou PinkAngelmon e Silphmon se tornou Valkyrimon, formando um grupo de três digimons belíssimos que pareciam anjos no céu:

Nara (pensando) 'Olha, são os mesmos anjos de meu sonho!'

**-Flashback-**

'Naipes? Um _Às_ caiu em minhas mãos! Uma sombra? O quê? Uma sombra gigantesca. Outras sombras... De dois anjos? Parece que um tem um pássaro no ombro. A luz. É uma praia. O quê agora estou voando em cima de um anjo. O quê? Em alta velocidade. A Torre de Tóquio?'

**-Fim do Flashback**-

As lembranças do sonho da Nara são cortadas quando T.K grita:

T.K: "HolyAngemon! Digivolva!"

"Holyangemon superdigivolve para… Seraphimon"

PinkAngelmon: "Nara, suba aqui em minhas mãos."

Seraphimon leva T.K, voando rapidamente, como PinkAngelmon leva Nara, Valkyrimon leva Kari e Yolei, GrandKwagamon leva Ken, Davis e Veemon, que saem disparando na frente (para variar...), chegam um pouco antes na Torre de Tóquio.

Iluspiedmon: "Oh! Vocês chegaram! Bem, falta bastante gente aí com vocês. Aonde será que eles estão?"

Yolei (grita violentamente): "NÃO SEI! VOCÊ DEVE SABER, NÃO É? DIGA!"

Iluspiedmon: Vocês não sabem?"

Davis: "CONTA LOGO SEU CRETINO!"

Iluspiedmon: "Wahahahahahaha!!! Vocês não tem realmente idéia? Tenho uma surpresinha!"

Iluspiedmon levantou os braços e à sua volta surgiram coisas pequenas e coloridas, pareciam brinquedos. Eles voaram rapidamente por todo lado, causando uma forte ventania, e quando passaram perto dos digi-escolhidos eles puderam ver que eram miniaturas que pareciam muito com os outros digi-escolhidos e digimons que haviam desaparecido. Eles voltaram rapidamente para Iluspiedmon e ficaram girando novamente em sua volta.

Iluspiedmon: "Vocês viram? Chaveirinhos!!! Os transformei em chaveirinhos!"

Nara: "COMO CHAVEIRINHOS?!"

T.K: "Ele os transformou novamente em chaveiros..."

Kari: "Oh, Tai, os outros digi-escolhidos e os outros digimons! Essas coisas me trazem muitas lembranças ruins!"

Na aventura no digimundo T.K e Kari já haviam sido seguidos para Iluspiedmon e visto seus companheiros serem tristemente transformado em chaveiros, aquela havia sido realmente uma situação muito ruim que os havia traumatizado, não era nada agradável estar nela novamente...

Iluspiedmon: "Assim vocês estarão daqui a pouco!"

Uma grande luz negra invade a quase todos, menos, propositalmente, Valkyrimon, Yolei,  Kari, PinkAngelmon e Nara. Todos que foram envoltos nessa luz se tornaram chaveiros também.

Iluspiedmon: "Agora é só vocês contra BlackOmnimon!"

Nara e Yolei começam a dizer juntas:

"Mas o que é isso? Está completamente errado, seu monstro!"

Elas olharam uma para a outra, Yolei raivosamente, Nara assustada.

Iluspiedmon: "Não precisam elogiar, garotas."

Yolei: "Quem te deu permissão em falar junto comigo?"

Nara: "O que é isso, Yolei?"

Kari: "Será que vocês não percebem?"

Nara: "Quem não percebe é ela que ficar brigando aqui é besteira, enquanto nossos digimons lutam a gente fica brigando!"

Kari: "Peça desculpas a ela!"

Yolei: Nunca! Não gosto dessa Nara, ela quer roubar meu Ken!"

Nara: "Eu? Ele é só meu amigo. Gosto do Davis!"

Kari (com aquele seu sorrisinho): "Você gosta do Davis?"

Nara (envergonhada): "Mas isso não vem ao caso agora!"

PinkAngelmon e Valkirimon levam um golpe e dão um grito de dor no céu de Tóquio, depois começam a cair lentamente. Após isso param de cair e muito sacrificadamente ficam em pé.

Nara e Yolei: "PinkAngelmon! Valkirimon!"

'Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum!'

Nara: "Você sente Yolei?"

Yolei: "Eu não sinto nada!"

Kari: "Nossos corações. Eles estão batendo como um só."

Yolei: "Nunca que o meu coração ia bater junto com o de uma idiota como essa Nara! Nunca!"

Kari caminha até Yolei em passos rápidos e enfia a mão no meio de seu rosto - Plaft!

Yolei: "Eii... Você está doida?..."

Kari: "Foi o que você mereceu, já fiz isso antes com você, quando deu seus chiliques. Deixe o orgulho de lado, peça desculpas à Nara."

'Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum!'

Cada segundo o céu estava mais escuro, as trevas iriam deixar o Planeta Terra um planeta escuro e vazio... Estava tudo tão sem sentimentos...

Yolei: "Me desculpe..." - lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos  - "Eu fui realmente uma boba todo esse tempo! Eu te tratei mal e você é uma menina tão boa..."

Yolei abraça Nara fortemente, a garota até se assustada com o exagero dela, depois ela se afasta e pergunta:

Yolei: "Quer ser minha amiga?"

Nara: Por que não?"

Yolei: "Que bom! Mas precisamos dar um jeito de salvarmos nossos amigos de dentro daqueles chaveiros!"

'Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum! Tum-Dum!'

Uma luz muito forte surgiu entre elas vinda do céu, as duas ao olharem para lá levaram um susto. Kari estava flutuando entre os dois digimons angelicais emanando uma forte luz, quase no topo da Torre de Tóquio.

Nara: "Olha só!"

Yolei: "Mas o que está acontecendo?"

_Continua..._

**N.A: **"Aleluia! Aleluia!" - os anjos cantam no céu. De repente um grande coral aparece e começa a cantar: "Finalmente o Victor atualizou Presos nos Pesadelos. Agora poderemos ter uns bons sonhos. Lá! Lá! Lá! Lá! Lá! Lá!!!" 

Ê-laiá, qta besteira aí em cima... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tããão esperado. Tenho um agradecimento especial para Lina que mandou vários reviews! Ah, e semana que vem sai o penúltimo capítulo, prometo! Até mais! E não se esqueçam: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Victor Ichijouji (www.portaldracoegina.cjb.net, se o endereço de meu site não aparecer aí do lado, cliquem em minha página do autor que está em minha BIO)


	7. A Última Fusão

**Digimon - Presos Nos Pesadelos** **Capítulo 7:  A Última Fusão** Por: Victor Ichijouji 

Uma luz muito forte surgiu no local, vinda do céu, que chamou mais atenção de Yolei e Nara após elas olharem no céu. Kari brilhava no céu entre os dois digimons angelicais.

Nara: "Olha só!"

Yolei: "Mas o que está acontecendo?"

A luz se torna tão intensa, que não podiam enxergar mais nada. Era uma luz cor-de-rosa, Yolei podia ver o formato de algo caindo de lá de cima enquanto a luz se enfraquecia. Era Kari que caía. Yolei correu até onde ela estava caindo, e a segurou. Ela estava muito fraca, olhou para Yolei e fechou os olhos.

Yolei: "Kari, acorda! Kari!"

Nara olhou para o céu, e viu saindo de dentro do que sobrava daquela luz um anjo gigntesco, todo branco, cabelos escondidos por trás de um capacete branco também, que carregava consigo uma bela espada que tinha grafado Angelkyrimon em sua lâmina, e um pássaro, maior que uma águia e ainda mais imponente que uma, que tinha as penas em tons rosa-claro. Nara estava fascinada com a beleza daquele anjo... era muito lindo realmente... Sua voz era a voz dos três digimons que haviam se juntado juntas.

Angelkirimon: "Sou Angelkirimon! Suas horas de maldade estão contadas Iluspiedmon!"

Iluspiedmon: "Há! Há! Vamos só ver! Black-Ominmon!"

Nara teve sua atenção chamada de volta à Yolei e Kari, quando ouviu palavras cansadas saírem de Kari.

Kari: "Yolei, eu... eu... gastei mui... muita energia dando a minha luz para... para a... a... ajudar a surgir Angelki... ki... Angelkirimon... Não posso mais estar aqui... Adeus..."

A garota estava muito exausta, e novamente fechou os olhos.

Angelkirimon: "Ventania de Flores de Cerejeira!"

Um grande vento com pétalas de flores de cerejeira ataca Black-Omnimon, e o faz cair em direção do chão, mas ele reestabelece sua força e contra ataca:

Black-Omnimon: "Rajada Congelante!"

O ataque chegou até Angelkirimon, e na mesma hora o pássaro voa de seu ombro e desvia de todo o gelo, que ataca sua ama a deixando envolta completamente por uma camada de gelo, o pássaro voa em direção de Angelkirimon e dá fortes bicadas que destroem parte do gelo. Ela usou sua magia e se livrou do resto do gelo. 

Lá  embaixo Yolei estava preocupada com a amiga Karen, que parecia não respirar.

Yolei: "Karen, acorda Karen! Ela parece não respirar Nara!"

Nara: "Minha nossa! Karen não pode morrer. ANGELKIRIMON!"

Angelkirimon olhou lá de cima e gritou: "O que foi Nara?"

Nara: "Kari, ela parece não respirar!"

Angelkirimon: "Preste atenção, ela está viva sim! Se ela não estivesse viva, nós não estaríamos aqui em cima. Desculpem, não podemos dar toda a atenção, aqui em cima as coisas estão difíceis, preciso voltar a lutar."

Yolei: "Kari! Respira! Respira! Você não foi, você está viva ainda, força!"

Kari abriu os olhos, começou a respirar mais fortemente.

Kari: "Senti como se tivesse... morrido, o ar saiu de meu pulmão, mal sei como estou aqui..."

Yolei: "Que bom, que você voltou minha amiga!"

Elas se abraçaram. Nara olhou para o céu, a batalha na Torre de Tóquio estava acirrada.

Nara: "As coisas lá cima estão feias lá em cima..."

Black-Omnimon: "Rajada Congelante!"

Angelkirimon: "Estou cansada de você!"

Ela levantou suas mãos para o céu e juntou muita energia com partículas brancas de dígitos e números, que se juntou e se tornou uma só luz, e lançou em direção de seu adversário e gritou:

Angelkirimon: "Fim de Vírus!"

A luz o atingiu, mas ele ficou apenas paralisado, o golpe ainda não havia acabado. Angelkirimon voou em direção de Black-Omnimon, pegou a sua espada, e tocou nele, sugando o naipe das trevas, o que acabou resultando na transformação Black-Omnimon para Omnimon.

Yolei (dando saltos de alegria): "Que bom que conseguimos!"

Nara faz sinal de positivo com o dedo, e Kari, ainda sentada no chão meio fraquinha deu um sorrisinho animado. 

Nara: "Mas ainda não é o fim." - disse olhando irritada para o céu.

Iluspiedmon estava imponente no céu, fitando Angelkirimon no mesmo nível de rivaldade.

Angelkirimon: "Devolva os amigos de Yolei, Kari e Nara!"

Iluspiedmon: "Nunca os devolverei e não os libertará do feitiço de chaveiros!"

Angelkirimon lança uma flecha em direção da cintura de Iluspiedmon, aonde ele estava guardando os chaveiros, e derruba eles em direção da rua, que se espalharam, Nara, Yolei e Kari conseguiram pegar alguns deles, mas outros ficaram espalhados pela praça que se localizava em frente a torre(N.A:será que existe uma praça em frente à Torre de Tóquio???^^').

Nara: "E agora, como iremos transforma-los em seres vivos?"

Iluspiedmon: "Não vão libertá-los!"

Yolei: "Ah, cala a boca!"

Angelkirimon: "Eu sei como libertá-los: Fim de Vírus, faça-os voltar ao normal!"

Assim partículas brancas de dígitos e números começaram a cair em todos os cantos, e todos que estavam transformados em chaveiros começaram a ressurgir como são realmente.

Davis: "Grrrr!!!! Que sensação horrível seu digimau de araque!!!"

Tai: "Agora você vai ver, não gostei nada de ser novamente um chaveiro! Somos mais, agora temos Omnimon para ajudar na sua derrocada!"

Iluspiedmon: "Rá! Rá Rá! Duvido que qualquer _digimonzinho _de vocês me derrote..."

Yolei: "VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ENFRENTAR ANGELKIRIMON SEU BOCUDÃO! FALA DEMAIS SABIA?"

Iluspiedmon: "Garanto que falo menos que você..."

A partir daí um grande batalha se iniciou, o céu havia se tornado até algo perigoso, pois ataques de todos digimons voavam contra Iluspiedmon, que se defendia de todos. Mas esses ataques para lá e para cá só estavam eram atrapalhando mais as coisas, então Kari teve uma idéia de como podiam derrotar Iluspiedmon de uma vez por todas. Ela convocou os digi-escolhidos e formou um círculo, contando o plano:

Kari: "E se fizéssemos como quando Angewomon absorveu poderes que os digimons emprestaram, vocês podiam emprestar poderes para Angelkyrimon, para o ataque fique mais poderoso..."

Tai: "Mas lembra que Angemon morreu após isso? Pode ser perigoso..."

Joe: "Mas quem morreu foi Angemon quando derrotou Devimon..."

Yolei: "Não sei o que poderia fazer se meu digimonzinho morresse."

Kari: "Mas Angewomon só regrediu quando derrotou aquele mala do Miotismon." 

Izzy: "Mas há possibilidades, afinal, Angewomon derrotou apenas o Miotismon, Iluspiedmon está em um estado muito mais avançado."

Davis: "Mas temos que tentar, senão todos nós morreremos e não restará nenhum digimon para contar a história."

Nara: "Melhor fazermos esse sacrifício."

Yolei: "Não quero perder Hawkmon!"

Sora: "Lembre-se que o digimon de T.K renasceu após a sua morte..."

Izzy: "E que todo digimon bom que se vai volta."

Yolei: "Mas..."

Matt: "Largue de ser fresca Yolei!"

Kari (ainda meio esgotada): "Temos que tentar."

Ken: "Tente Yolei... Por favor."

Yolei: "Tudo bem!"

Kari: "Então vamos falar para Angelkirimon."

Nara: "ANGELKIRIMON!"

Angelkirimon: "Eu já sei o que vocês querem Yolei, Kari e Nara, nós temos uma transmissão de pensamento!"

Nara: "SABE MESMO?"

Angelkirimon: "Claro, sei como derrotar esse Iluspiedmon. Parem todos de lutar!"

Todos pararam de lançar seus ataques inúteis, e Angelkirimon já tinha decidido o que iria fazer.

Iluspiedmon: "Você está louca? Você acha que pode me derrotar?"

Yolei: "Ela vai usar a arma secreta dela e... VOCÊ VAI SE DAR MUITO MAL!"

Iluspiedmon: "Eu quem vou usar a minha arma secreta!"

Tai: "Cretino!!!"

Mimi: "Você pensa que é quem para ter controlado tantos digimons???"

Angelkirimon: "Já chega! Estou cansada disso!"

Iluspiedmon:"Que medo!!! Você pensa que é forte o suficiente para me derrotar?"

Kari: "Agora ignore-o, fique ali, se ajeite para receber tudo!"

Kari vai e mostra o local correto aonde ela deve se posicionar, para receber os ataques, era no cetro de todos os digimons, no céu próximo a torre de Tóquio.

Kari: "Agora levante sua espada Angelkirimon."

Cada digimon jogou seu ataque até a espada primeiro Omnimon e depois Seraphimon, Grandkwagamon, X-Veemon, Ankilomon, Lilimon, Garudamon, Atlurkabuterimon e Zudomom que formaram o ataque:

Angelkirimon: "União Angelical Ultra Rosa-Choque!" (N.A: escrevi isso a dois anos viu? Tinha onze ^^')

Um ataque, que saiu da ponta afiada da espada de angelkirimon que dava um grande choque e matava o digimon na hora com o seu impacto, ou seja era muito poderoso. Ao atingir Iluspiedmon...

Iluspiedmon: "Vocês pensam que me derrotaram definitivamente? Saibam que não! Eu voltarei Wahahahahahahahaahahhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!"

Uma sombra maligna surgiu por cima do digimon que havia sido derrotado, era seu espírito que ainda não havia desaparecido.

Nara: "Olhe o espírito maligno dele está em cima da Torre de Tóquio"

Angelkirimon: "Ele pensa que vai escapar? Julgamento Finla!"

Com este ataque ela acaba com o espírito maligno.

_Continua..._


	8. Como Tudo Terminou

**Digimon - Presos Nos Pesadelos** Capítulo 8:  Como Tudo Terminou 

2006    Odaíba - Japão    12 de dezembro, domingo

Yolei: "Oi! Feliz aniversário Nara querida!"

Nara: "Nossa, você gosta tanto de mim agora que foi a primeira à chegar na minha festa de aniversário!"

Aquele era o dia do aniversário de Nara, após a derrota definitiva de Ppiedmon, que havia retornado na sua mais poderosa fora, Iluspiedmon, todos estava em paz. Nara estava muito feliz, afinal, havia conseguido mais amizades, inclusive a da última pessoa que queria ser a sua amiga: Yolei.

Ken: "Eu vim junto!"

Ken dá um beijinho de cumprimento na bochecha de Nara, mas...

Yolei: "Que história é essa de ficar beijando a Nara?"

Davis chegou na mesma hora do beijo e parecia furioso.

Ken: "Foi só de amigos..."

Davis: "A Nara é a minha garota, Ken!"

Nara: "Calminha aí, Davis! Sem ciúmes de mim com o Ken, sua a sua namorada e não gosto de garotos ciumentos.

Davis: "Ai... Desculpa Nara?"

Enquanto isso os outros casais foram chegando, e eles se divertiam, dentre eles:

TK & Kari (os sossegados)

TK: "Essa florzinha é para você, Kari."

Kari: "Que linda!"

Escondidos atrás de uma parede:

Patamon: "Eles estão se beijando, hein?"

Tailmon: "Não, o mais romântico que aconteceu foi ele dar uma flor para ela."

Patamon: "E agora? O que eles estão fazendo?"

Tailmon: "Estão se acariciando, mas se beijar eles não se beijam..."

Tai & Sora (os briguentos)

Sora: "Tai, que bom que nós voltamos a namorar."

Tai: "É, ótimo!"

Ele respondeu animado antes de os dois derem um breve, mas apaixonado beijo. Então ele tentou dizer:

Tai: "Quando eu fui comprar..."

Mas ao uma bela borboleta passar entre o casal, Sora o interrompeu.

 Sora: "Olha essa borboleta!"

Tai: "Linda. Mas como estava dizendo, fui comprar o presente da Nara, e vi um chapéu que achei a sua cara, não resisti e comprei..."

Sora: "Seu estúpido!"

Tai: "Ãnh?! Estúpido? Por quê?"

Sora: "Você não gostou do meu novo chapéu e já foi comprando outro..."

Tai: "Não foi nada disso Sora"

Sora: "Adeus!"

A garota saiu correndo enfurecida.

Tai: "Volta aqui Sora!!!" - mas ela já estava longe - "Ah não! Aconteceu de novo..."

Matt & Mimi (os cantores)

Matt: "Você se lembra daquela música da minha banda, ó..."

Mimi: "Espere aí! Não comece a cantar ainda, deixe eu cantar aquela música que eu cantei para o Gekomon..."

Matt: "Péraí! Deixe eu cantar a minha..."

Mimi: "Espere! 'Nós pedimos as estrelas...' "

Matt: "Não, é: 'Nós vimos as estrelas...' "

Mimi: "Fica quieto! 'E rezamos para a lua; E o amanhã virá. Virá, virá, virá, virá para você..." 

Matt: "Agora eu quem vou cantar!"

Mimi: "Eu ainda não acabei... 'Quero saber, hummm. Por que estou aqui? O que faço aqui?' "

Mas Mimi foi interrompida por uma voz que não era a de Matt. Era Nara que havia chegado ali naquela hora.

Nara: "O que faz aqui? Eu sei, veio cantar parabéns!"

Todos cantaram parabéns, Nara ganhou muito presentes, Joe não foi a festa, estava "ocupado" demais estudando para uma prova da faculdade. Cody se empolgou e acabou enchendo a paciência de todos os casais de digi-escolhidos. O lado bom dessa "Encheção de paciência", foi que ele reconciliou Tai e Sora, mas quanto tempo poderia durar esse namoro?

O lado triste para os humanos foi que os únicos que recuperaram seus digimons foram os digi-escolhidos, e o resto da humanidade ficou sem eles.

21 anos depois Tai e Sora já estavam casados, e tiveram dois filhinhos. Yolei e Ken já estavam casados também, com três filhos, dois meninos e uma menina. Mimi e Matt tiveram duas filhas. Davis foi morar no Brasil com Nara e fizeram juntos uma rede de restaurantes que vendiam massas, e também um filho. TK se casou com Kari, que tiveram um menino e uma menina.

Os seus filhos sim, ganharam digimons, para tornar real a eterna luta dos digimons tipo data e vacina, contra os de tipo vírus, ou seja, do bem contra o mal, da luz contra as trevas, da pureza das crianças contra a impureza da maldade...

~*Fim*~ 

Por: Victor Ichijouji

**::Especial:: **

**Ficha da personagem Nara de Albuquerque**

**Nascimoento: **12 de dezembro de 1991

**Idade: **14 anos (15 no último capítulo)

**Signo: **Sagitário

**Matéria Preferida: **Artes

**Matéria que mais detesta: **Matemática

**Comida preferida: **Lasanha

**Comida que menos gosta: **a maioria das orientais

**Comida que sabe preparar melhor: **Miojo

**Digimons: **Yumon, Mimomon, Pinkmon, Grandpinkmon, PinAngelmon e Angelkirimon.

**Virtude: **Visão

**Pontos fortes: **Inteligência, esperteza, coragem, carinho e educação.

**Pontos Fracos: **Às vezes é egoísta e encrenqueira.

**Nacionalidade: **Brasil

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **desenhar, ouvir música, ler mangas e ver animês.

**Atividade que participa na escola: **clube de informática.

***

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! O que acharam do final da fic? Ela é bem simplesinha, mas foi a primeira fic que escrevi, como já disse a escrevi em 2001, quando tinha 12 anos. Poderia até tê-la melhorado, mas não quis mudar mtas coisas apesar de ter mudado algumas mesmo assim. Mas esse último cap ficou bem igual tava no caderno. 

Gostaram da ficha da Nara? Ah, e não fiz a Nara como se fosse eu não, ela é de Sagitário mesmo, pesquisei num guia de signos de minha irmã e achei o signo e a data de nascimento tudo a ver com ela. Eu sou ariano de 22 de março ^^ Ai, não sei se me empolguei com minha personagem original... Então mandem reviews com as suas opiniões finais, e podem deixar certeza que os responderei se você deixar o e-mail ou estiver logado, é claro.

Obrigado por estarem lendo a minha fanfic XD

Esperando reviews,

Victor ichijouji

P.S: Tenho uma fanfic nova de Harry Potter: "Os Dragões do Paraíso", quem estiver interessado clique na minha página do autor e vá por lá ; )


End file.
